Remembering Me
by xo-LetsLeaveForCalifornia
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends till Bella left. Now she has returned and Edward has changed, can she bring back her old best friend? Or is Edward stuck in his arrogant ways forever. All Human, OOC
1. The Last Day

**(A/N) My first fan fiction, and Twilight story, so sorry if it sucks muchly. Review? Constructive Critasism? And spelling, sorry about that too, im mildly dislexic and I dont have word ¬.¬ so i can't correct it. I'll try my hardest ;] but please say if i've gone wrong. **

**C H A P T E R O N E**

**M Y L A S T D A Y**

**BPOV**

My alarm clock flashed and beeped before my eyes. **7:32am**. Get up now, Bella. If you don't get up you never will, besides, you have to go to school, theirs people too see, coursework to do.

Eugh, Year 10. I hate GCSEs - their basically death on a piece of paper, long suffering and painful.

I knew who I wanted to see the most, Edward Cullen, my best friend. The one person who had stuck with me through it all, depsite what everyone else said.

Seeing as I was leaving soon; I wanted to make the most of my last school day.

**EPOV**

_Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. Bella and Edward Cullen. __**Bella Cullen**_.

What the heck Edward? She's your best friend, you can't let these feelings develop, anyway, shes leaving today. The great depression is coming, my life without Bella, I couldn't imagine such a thing.

I traipsed to school with a glum attitude, my iPod burning through my ears, making me think of nothing but the music, none of the consequences that could come out of today. My feet dragged along the ground, collecting small stones in the holes of my shoes. I wish I was smaller, everything would just be so much easier. Maybe a bird, I could soar the skies without a care in the world, no need for stupid schoolwork and exams, no need for jobs and making money, no need for love.

_We're one mistake from being together, but lets not ask why it's not right, you won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight_

My iPod screamed at me, stop thinking about this shit Edward and what the hell? I'm not even seventeen yet dude.

The rest of the evil uphill hike to school was thoughtless, due to my blaring music.

As soon as I stepped into the cold building I saw her, leant against her locker staring blankly at a familiar picture. I couldn't bare to look at her face, it would probally just kill me a little more inside.

I pulled out my old, damaged phone from my also old schoolbag.

_Don't turn around. If you do I'll have to die a little inside_

I sent the text and she immediately pulled out her ringing phone from her coat pocket.

"Caller iD?" Bella laughed, she had the most beautiful voice, I don't know how i'm gonna go on without her there everyday.

**BPOV**

"Very clever Edward. I do have your number stored by the way, seeing as we have been friends for what? Nine years, possibly?" I chuckled.

I felt a pair of warm arms spin me around very suddenly and pull me into a giant bear hug. I don't have any idea what i'm going to do without Edward, he is my rock. The cheese to my maccaroni. The sun to my sky. The beautiful boy with bronze curls and emerald green eyes.

No Bella. You need to stop thinking of Edward in this way, he is your best _friend, _and even if he was anything more, it wouldn't work out, living miles away from eachother.

The rest of the day was a mess, with loads of goodbye hugs and tears, well wishes and hopes of visit. I didn't take in what anyone said to me other than Edward, I could see the underlying pain in his eyes, making him flinch when ever anyone came to declare their goodbyes.

The walk home was the worst, I could tell that Edward was in his most clingy of moods, he followed me home, waiting on my everyone word.

"So Bella, everything packed and ready to go? Yeah?" He mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse and sore, just like a chain smokers, or someone who need a good nights sleep.

"Err, yeah, I'm all set to go." My words came out muffled and weak "Edward? Why are you walking me home? You live on the other side of town totally." I had to question him, the boy was confusing me. Why on earth would a boy like Edward like me? _Me boring old plain Bella Swan_. Boys are very strange.

Edward was beautiful, with flowing bronze hair and emerald shining eyes, he could get any girl he wanted, with just one flash of that crooked smile that makes me go all weak inside. In a way, I wished that girl was me, but that is obviously not going to happen. Me; Bella Swan; that girl that doesn't have many friends. The one with limp brunette hair and the stereotype brown eyes. The one who girls are jealous of, not for her popularity or looks, for the beautiful boy who hangs on her every action. The boy who she should be listening to right now.

"Uhh, well, I just wanted to make the most of my last day with you Bella, I know it seems stupid and everything but..."

He stopped talking and looked at his feet, was he blushing?

"I'm gonna miss you so much Bella, your everything to me. Without you I'm gonna have nothing. You have no idea." He muttered.

"Edward, I can't take this, you know I'm not good at goodbyes, so, I'm real sorry I have to leave, I'm gonna miss you too. I'll call you when I get there." I could feel the tears welling up and stinging my eyes, I hate goodbyes, I'm sure i've told him that before.

"Bella I--" I cut him off

"_Goodbye Edward._"

At that moment I turned and walked away, away from my life, away from my best friend, away from my lifetime love.

**EPOV**

"Bella I--" She cut me off

"_Goodbye Edward._" She said her last words with so much power, my mind told me to just leave her there, waiting.

I couldn't believe she still hadn't worked out that I'd loved her all this time; ever since we were kids.

She was nearly at her door now. I knew she didn't like goodbyes, and I could see the pain and pressure in her eyes as she told me so.

"I love you."


	2. True Love

**(A/N) The second chapter... okay I promised this aswell = .net/s/4897471/1/Mesmerised**

**Shes amazing; one of my best friends. NOT a begginer like me though.**

**read hers and i'll love you forever.**

**C H A P T E R T W O**

**T R U E L O V E**

**BPOV**

I reached into my pocket for my door key when i heard a mumble just load enough for me to hear, the tears streamed down my face, running my eye makeup and making my vision blurred.

"I love you" He stuttered, I could hear the pain is his voice and the tears welling in his own eyes. I dropped my bag and keys, swinging back on my heels to turn and I ran untill I hit right into him, Edward.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" We both sobbed as we hung on to eachother, crying into eachothers shoulders.

**EPOV**

As we sat in Bella's bedroom, soon to be her ex-bedroom. I didn't have a clue what to say, or what to do. I glanced around at the bare walls, lighter patches where Bella's posters had been stuck for years on end.

Picture hangers empty and dull, boring on the walls, holding no interest. Picture frames should hold beautiful memories. PIctures of children, grandchildren. Your most loved ones, a best friend.

_I hope Bella puts up the pictures of her and I in her room._

Meaning-less thoughts were running through my head, I should be thinking of important things, like Bella's new friends, or if she would get a boyfriend.

_Me please._

My sub-concious thoughts were taking over, I had to do something about this on going dreadful situation with mine and Bella's relationship; and fast.

I shuffled over he floor, pushing cardboard boxes out of my way and sat right next to her, out sides touching. I pulled her close and put my arm around her shoulder. She sobbed again into my chest, most likely leaving wet patched, these cut me deep, causing her pain was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment, but I didn't care.

_I just want to be with her _I thought.

I kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair, as usual it's fragrance was Strawberry, her favourite shampoo. Also my favourite, favourites, this would be great, to find out everything else about Bella that I would even need to know.

"Bella, what is your favourite colour right now?" I asked her, just a momentarily thing, I wanted to know before she left.

"Emerald Green!" She blurted, what a strange choice.

"And why? You answered very sudden." This was just childs play now.

Bella blushed and looked down.

"It's the colour of your eyes, I know i'm stupid, you don't need to tell me, and yours?" I laughed inside, she was so adorable. I was trying to hide the fact that I had admitted my love to Bella earlier, but by the looks of it, I think she may have misunderstood it for friendly love.

"Hmmm, I probally should say chocolate brown; just to cheer you up, but I'm gonna have to go with Crimson, it's beautiful." I laughed again

"And why is _that! _Mr Cullen?" She seemed to be cheering up now, her smile wasn't quite reaching her eyes yet, but she sure wasn't crying; and that is all that matters.

"Now; that one; you'll have to work out for yourself, and yes. It does have a meaning." I chuckled, she'd never get it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Aww, come on _best friend_! You know you love me and want to tell me really!"

_Yeah, I do love you. Work it out._

"Bella; I've got something to tell you, please listen to me?" I stuttered, I really didn't want to tell her.

Maybe I should just make up something stupid here and not put all of the dreadful weight on her shoulders of being loved by her best friend for years on end? No. This is time, you've gotta tell her now Edward; or you _never _will.

She looked up at me with questioning eyes; I didn't have to tell her...

But no; she did it for me. Her eyes, burning into mine like flames; I just had too, I couldn't go on lying to her any longer.

A small smile played on her lips as I leant in closer to her. She looked nervous; like she was putting herself in too deep, I didn't care.

I kissed her. Juat gently; she could pull away if she wasn't ready, but that obviously wasn't the case.

**BPOV**

_Did he? Just... Kiss me? Is he still? Oh Shoot._

_I shouldn't be doing this; am I leading him on? No, cause I like him the same way, it's just gonna hurt so much when I leave._

I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back; not wasting any of my time with him; this would all be over too soon and I'd be gone and we'd be miles apart.

My brain disconnected from my body and all I wanted to do was be with Edward, nothing else; I didn't care that I was leaving, or how much pain and grief this would cause once I'd left.

My fingers ran through his beatiful bronze hair and a small part of me regained sanity, screaming questions with no answers at me, hitting me like daggers.

I pulled away and clung on to Edward; the tears forming in my eyes once again.

When Edward left my house was the hardest part; I can't even begin to describe the pain it caused, I wanted him here with me again.

That night I cried myself to sleep in my old broken bed; the one thing I was leaving here, unwanted.


	3. The Dream

**(A/N)woah you guys i actually love you; i know im only just starting but ive got LOADDDDDDDDDS of story alerts 3 thankyou so mucchhh. you guys are my rock.**

**Dislaimer: I forgot these the last few, I don't own anything ¬.¬ if I did, I would steal Jacob ALL FOR MYSELF :) dontcha just love him **(no is most peoples answers)

**pleaseeee reviewwww 3**

**C H A P T E R T H R E E **

**T H E D R E A M**

_The soft grass brushed at my bare arms in the gentle breeze, tickling my legs and feet causing me too shiver; but I wasn't cold, the weather was nice and surprisingly enough I was strangely happy._

_There were no worries here, the lilac sky was beautiful; with the candy floss clouds slowly floating overhead; making shapes of all sorts. It seems cheesy; but it's gorgeous._

_The wind whispered in my ear, songs and tunes with the birds joining in as they rested in the branches of the apple green trees. Just like a fairy tale._

_The rain started to fall; I knew I had to leave now, but I was proved wrong. _

_The rain felt soft; and every drop had it's own story, like a tear, knowing why it's victim is upset._

_The sparkling water seeped into my skin making it shimmer._

_I could feel my eyes glittering as I knew I had to leave this magical place; I knew that I had to wake up out this beautiful dream and realise that my problems aren't over, realise that Edward and I can't be together, to realise that i'm leaving and we're going to be hundreds of miles apart._

_My purple sky grew black and the candy clouds dissapeared into a mas of fog. The rain was no longer soft, it felt hard on my skin, and turned as black as ink, staining my arms and turning my skin dark and cold, covering me in death, problems and fears. Confusion fell from the trees as leaves and the birds fled._

I woke up panting, a sheen of swear layering my face; the anger swept through me as soon as I knew that I had left my beautiful land; I checked my arms; perfectly pale, no ink stains, not even a pen scratch.

"Bella hon; you've gotta get up, we've got a big day ahead! Are you awake?" My mum called through my door; Ofcourse I'm awake, I spent all night thinking about my confusing situation, with my _best friend? boy friend?_ Edward.

"Yeah, sure mum, I'll be down soon. Just let me get ready." I called back; the boxes from my room had dissappeared, my parents must have taken them down to the truck over night; they must be exhausted.

I slowly slid out of my bed, making sure to not touch the cold wooden floor with my pale, bare feet. I pulled on my old, dark blue slacks and a warm hoodie, grabbing my book off the floor and heading down my old creaky stairs, before saying a last goodbye to my room, taking a last peek out of my window facing onto the beautiful rolling hills which let to a deep green forest, covered with moss. Edward and I used to go walking there every summer; I'd wear my short skirt and he would lift me over the fallen trees, so not to hurt myself. These were some of my favourite memories of my life here.

When I arrived at the bottom floor of my house, I grabbed my old trainers and shoved them on my freezing feet, my younger sister Emily ran out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Hey Bella! Aren't you like _so _excited about moving today? I can't wait!" Bella chanted, she was extremely excited, she'd been going on about this move for weeks, ofcourse she couldn't properly understand how much I would miss my friends. Unlike me; she would make new friends as soon as we had arrived in Phoenix, Arizona; the valley of the sun; where we were moving.

I love the sun, which is a very rare thing in the small town of Forks, Washington, where my life is currently situated.

Emily; being only seven years old, wasn't the best person to tell about my relationship problems with Edward; so she didn't realise that moving town was pretty much my living nightmare.

I stumbled into the family kitchen, my eyes still heavy and drooping, due to my lack of sleep. Here I found my parents; Charlie and Renee, currently in silence. Charlie was making faces at the daily newspaper; he was always so easily annoyed by the headlines, him being a cop and all.

Renee, my mother, was serving breakfast for the family. My mum didn't want us to move either; but it was Charlie's dream job, which he had been offered in Phoenix, as Police Chief Swan, so we couldn't my father's fabulous offer.

I grabbed a plate of my mother's breakfast cooking, she turned to me with a supportive smile, I returned her with the best smile I could conjure up, but I still failed.

Renee rubbed my shoulder and pulled out the last chair that wasn't already packed.

"Right; I'm just gonna finish packing up the rest of our stuff, then we should probally head off, we've got a long drive ahead of us, so finish up quick Bells, and don't worry kids, you're gonna love it in Phoenix." My dad trailed off towards the end.

I ate as much as I could then rinsed off my plate before putting it in the last box in out kitchen. Honestly; after this move I never want to see another cardboard box again in my life.

The first half of driving was the worst; we stopped at a hotel for the night's sleep, it was kinda dirty, the bathroom showers had spiders in the corner and the windows were hard to open, but just for a night it was easy.

The morning after I was woken by Emily's screams, just some sort of bug on the ceiling above her head. Stupid, squeamish child.

I gathered my things and stepped into the moulding bathroom to wash up, onve finished we headed downstairs to the small restaurant on the ground floor, to grab a bite to eat.

The food, thankfully enough, was edible, but nothing compared to my mother's extrodinary, but very experimental cooking.

Once back on the road, I pulled my iPod into my ears at full blast, trying to block out every thought about my ex- hometown Forks, out of my head. Ironically enough, Edward and I's song came on; Fall For You.

The lyrics ran through my brain, bringing back every amazing memory I had of Forks.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

My most recent memory of Edward and I flashed through my mind, my last night in my room. _Our _last night together. A silent tear made It's way, rolling down my cheek, half of the song had past by now, and my sobbing had become more noticable, luckily not by my parents; I pulled myself together as the rest of the song passed, the lyrics playing over and over again in my mind.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start._

Obviously; this fit mine and Edward's relationship perfectly; and tonight was the night that I would fall for him, even if we were hundreds of miles apart.

**THANKYOU BEAUTIFULS FOR READING :) there will be more *hopes* today tomorrow or the next day hopefully, and if your gonna fave, please review? i dont mind if you dont, but pretty please? and check out sarahs FF, theres a link on chapter 2 kays?!**


	4. This Is Our Town

**(A/N) YO YO YO :] trying to write as much as possible at the moment. failing at that, hah. ILYGUYSSOMUCH :) you rule at reviews and faves obviously though :} i forgot to say in my last chap; the song was Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade. look it up yeah? mazing.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED ISABELLLL, COS SHES POORLY :(**

**C H A P T E R F O U R**

**T H I S I S O U R T O W N**

**BPOV**

The new house was big, flowerbeds outlined the white picket fence which carved out an average rectangle yard. The porch was a dark brown wood, with a bench next to the window. It seemed like a good place for thinking. The high dark blue door opened up into a narrow hallway with arched open doors, two on either side, and a staircase looming at the end of the tunnel. My room was large, with high ceilings and a huge window opening out onto the orange grounds. In the distance you could just see the sea meeting with the sky, merging into a deep blue, nearing the end of the day.

My new bed was readily set up with clean white covers folded neatly across the pillows.

As I collapsed onto the soft bed, I missed my old one, broken and worn, I torn out my cell phone from my carry-on rucksack.

The phone hadn't been turned on since I left Forks. I switched on my new bedside light and click the power button on my cell.

_2 New Messages - Edward C & 4 Missed Calls - Edward C_

_Message 1:_

_Received 7 hours ago;_

_HEY BELLA! HOWS IT GOING? IS PHOENIX NICE? WE NEED 2 TALK. RING ME L8R OK? E XX_

_Message 2:_

_Received 1 hour ago;_

_BELLA? CAN U RING ME SOON PLEASE. I HOPE YOUR OKAY. E XX_

Worried as usual, about me, not himself. Everyone though Edward; being gorgeous and all, would be extremely vain, a total jerk, and maybe even a whore. No, my Edward wasn't at all like that, always put others before himself and cared about everyone else being happy other than himself. I wish I could be that caring, right now I just wanted to sleep, but I also really needed to talk to him.

I dialled his number and pressed the phone up to my ear. It rang four times before he answered.

"Hello?" He mumbled, darn, I must have woken him.

"Hey Edward! Did I wake you?" I put on my most cheerful voice, trying to sound caring, what I really wanted was to sort out what exactly was going on the other night.

"Bella!" He screamed. "I'm already missing you! It sucks in Forks now; you better come visit me. Don't worry about waking me up, I'd rather speak to you than sleep. How is Phoenix?" He blurted out, obviously trying to get every word into one breath.

"It's okay; it would be better with you here to enjoy the burning sun with me. It hurts my eyes. Yeah, I miss you loads too, and of course I'm gonna come visit silly" I wished. "You gotta come visit me as well Eddie" He hated me calling him Eddie. "You'll love the sun; and maybe one day you'll actually get a tan! Oh, and, urm--" I stuttered, but Edward cut me off, laughing.

"Yeah; speaking of visiting, I'd love too, but Bella, whats going on? How is this gonna work, cause I like you, and I _think _you like me too, but we're not going to be able to see each other, and I guess we can't be _together_, but obviously, you will still _always _be my _best friend ever. _I miss you; and I love you, but I've gotta go. Miss me too?"

I could feel my eyes stinging; just like they had the day I left Forks. I knew that this would happen, I knew that Edward and I could _never _be together, but I didn't want it to happen. All I knew now was that Edward Cullen; my high school crush, best friend, and shoulder to cry on, wasn't here to help me through my tough times once again.

The branched of the oak tree scraped down my window causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end, and a shudder to rip through my body.

My sniffs and stutters were becoming more frequent as i conversed with Edward over the phone throughout the night. We decided that it was best to stay friends, even if we knew that we both loved each other; it would be easier this way.

When our phone conversation finally ended, he hung up first, I immediately switched on my radio, seeing as I had unpacked most things throughout the evening, god forbid my phone bill.

The radio station voice over was speaking down the line; asking for song requests and messaged for loved ones. I wanted both. Just as my "Stupid Bella Thinking" was over one of my favourite songs switched on; it reminded me of Forks dreadfully.

_Dear Bradenton  
You have been good to me  
You've kept your word  
And got me through these years_

And all I ask  
Is that you'll be here  
When I return  
To share arms  
In what we have learned  
For so long these streets were my home

The beautiful lyrics reminded me of the nights spent with my friends on the cold beaches of La Push; Edward, Angela, Ben, Mike and I would hang out there most summer evenings, one time we even fell asleep there, my parents were mad.

_Dear Bradenton  
As the city sleeps the night  
You found us hiding out  
Under parking garage lights  
And you know  
You know you'll find us here  
When we return  
From Anna's isle to  
Lakewood's fields_

_This is our town  
This is who we're meant to be  
This is our town  
Where our roots have grown so deep  
This is our town  
This is where we're meant to be  
This is our town  
We'll keep coming back because... _

_Dear Bradenton  
As the city sleeps the night  
You found us hiding out  
Under parking garage lights  
And you know  
You know you'll find us here  
When we return  
From Anna's isle to  
Lakewood's fields_

_**This is our town  
This is our town  
This is our town  
What are we running for?  
This is our town  
What are we running for?  
This is our town **_

The words were so true; Forks was my town. Forks _is _my town, and always will be, my memories and friends will always be there; never here, in the valley of the sun. Arizona may be beautiful, there may be amazing people here; but nothing, _nothing, _will ever compare to my life in Forks.

_  
Dear Bradenton  
As I gently close my eyes  
I hear you whisper softly  
As we continue our goodbyes  
And all I ask  
Is that you'll be there  
When we return_

I gently lay my head down on my pillow and pulled the covers over my head as I let a few silent tears escape; recounting my memories of home, like the time when we went cliff jumping; or the hike to _our _meadow; just Edward and I.__

Cause this is our town  
This is who we're meant to be  
This is our town  
We're our roots have grown so deep  
All I ask is that you'll be here  
When I return.

As the song finished I gradually drifted to sleep in my un-normally cold bed, I dreamed of Forks and my friends; as I knew I would.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were okay, I settled in quite easily in Phoenix, and I vaguely knew my way around the city, seeing as we had many holidays here as I was growing up. I'd made a few acquaintances or friends at my new school, Camelback High; the closest to my new house in Scottsdale; despite the weird name.

Some weekends; my new friends and I would go walking up the hills about a three miles from where we all lived in Scottsdale; I usually hated walking, due to my balance problems I tripped over alot, but once you we're on the best part of the high hills; it was all worth it. You could just lay there for hours and soak up the sun, whilst looking down on the beautiful views of the city. I missed green, dare I say, I missed the rain, but I missed one thing the most.

After a few months I had completely settled in; I'd met some amazing people, such as Jacob, my closest friend in Arizona, along with Jessica and Sarah; the girls were all beautiful, with long flowing blonde hair and nice tans, Jacob was different.

He explained that he was from La Push back near where I lived, so he knew how it felt to move this far, leaving everything you ever had behind.

La Push is the tiny Indian Reservation on the coast; about fifteen miles from Forks.

Jacob was extremely tall, maybe 6ft5, with ragged, dark hair, which used to be long. He had a beautiful russet coloured skin with childlike features and large muscles, a complete opposite to Edward. He seemed like a person I could trust; he had a warm heart and happiness seemed to radiate off of Jacob. He was a generally nice person to be around; even if he was twice my size, at my tiny 5ft4. He greeted me every morning when I jumped out of my mum Renee's car; seeing as I wasn't quite old enough to drive yet. _One more year. _I thought to myself.

I clambered out the seat of my mom's blue Ford car, tripping, as usual, as I made my way down the path to see Jacob, stood outside the school doors, with a giant grin plastered on his face. He pulled me into a back breaking hug as I ran up to greet him.

"Jake, please, can't breathe" I choked out, trying to catch my breathe as he pulled away.

"Oh! Sorry Bells, I forget you're only tiny. How was your weekend?" He said; whilst walking me through the doors to our first class, Biology, where I sat next to Sarah, who was at her usual place reading her book and writing notes. She smiled as me as I sat down next to her, greeting both me and Jacob before carrying on writing.

Jacob and I chatted about our weekend until class finally started and he left to sit in his usual seat.

Sarah placed her books in her bag; and started whispering to me about how Robbie, another member of our so called "group" had asked her on their first date over the weekend, and how she needed help to get ready for tonight. I agreed to helping her and carried on with the lesson.

Sarah was lucky, Robbie and Jacob were the good looking boys in our school, and I suppose I was lucky just to be friends with them.

****

After school; that evening, Sarah gave me a ride back to her place in her small, black truck, it was old, but I actually really liked it. We talked about the guys we hung out with and what we though Robbie had instore for her tonight, seeing as he was picking her up at 7pm.

"So Bella; you and Jacob hey?" She laughed, oh no. She'd totally gotten the wrong end of the stick, oops.

"No Sarah" I chuckled. "We're just friends, nothing more, he's a nice guy and everything but he's just not for me. Did I ever tell you about Edward back home in Forks?" I explained, and so the evening went on, until Robbie finally came to pick Sarah up and I walked the two blocks home to my house on Paradise Beaulevard. Falling asleep, dreaming of my new friends in Phoenix, especially Jacob, but it wasn't like that. Was it?

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH JACOB ;] i love him so much. i just had to include him obv. lolz, dw!!! nothing major will happen between them... for too long... hehe *evil laugh* dedicated also to my awsome friend Sarah, i just had to add her in!!!!!**

**thanks for the adds and reviews guys :) but please, more??? xxx**


	5. She Left Me

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSS :) I got like no reviews for the last one =[ be nice and review if you love me? Oh yeah Phoebe, much to Sarah's dismay, you'll love ittt ;) hahahahahahaahahahhaha. read and expect surprises 'pheeeeeebs' :D**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER (:**

**C H A P T E R F I V E**

**S H E L E F T M E**

**EPOV**

_One in a million. _I thought to myself, no one could compare to Bella, and how much I missed her.

It's been three months now, and I'm still not over her, stupid teenage crushes. It's not like I'm in love with her? Being fifteen, I doubt that anyone could honestly know what love is at this age. Like many of the girls at Forks High, constantly prying after me due to my 'good looks'. I don't understand them, I mean, I'm only plain Edward Cullen, nothing special here.

_The boy with funny coloured hair. _I chuckled, Bella used to refer to me as that when we were just toddlers.

Today was passing slowly, just like any other day, luckily my brothers we're keeping me amused over the spring break, due to my new lack of friends.

"Come on Edward! At least _try_ to catch the ball!" Emmett shouted as the basketball slipped through my hands. Basketball wasn't really a great sport for me, I prefer Baseball. I remember taking Bella up to the clearing one time, a few years back, one of our family's regular baseball games, seeing as it was my father Carlisle's favourite.

I laughed at the memories of Bella tripping as we walked through the damp woods to the clearing. When we arrived we were both covered in dirt and grass stains, laughing as Emmett gave us puzzled looks.

"Sorry Em, not really in the mood for Basketball today." I mumbled.

"Your never in the mood for it kid. I swear since Bella left you haven't been normal." He questioned me. _Of course I haven't been normal, stupid, idiot brother._

"Whatever Emmett, I'm leaving for a bit, going on a walk, I'll see you around." I called, already halfway down our garden path. I pulled out my phone and typed a message to the only person I wanted to speak to right now.

_It sucks in Forks without you here, when are you coming to visit? Miss you, E x_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days past; Bella never replied. I started to get worried, she never answered my calls anymore.

The red, block numbers on my alarm flashed for me to get up, but I didn't want to, I wanted to be engulfed in my duvet and never come out again, hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Edward?" My mother, Esme called. "If you don't get up soon, your going to be late for school!"

Eugh, I groaned. _School. _Bound to be hell without Bella. Seeing as Emmett and Jasper were both in the year above, I was stuck with Tyler and Mike, of course, they were my friends but some of the stuff they said about Bella just made me want to sock them one.

---

"Yo Edward, missing Bella yet? I always knew something would happen" Tyler winked. _Damn_. I wish I had never told that kid about what happened on Bella's last night, I was now bound for eternity with dodgy looks and snipe comments, from many jealous boys throughout the school.

Bella never saw herself clearly. To the male population on the school she was beautiful, with chocolate eyes that had no ending, flowing brunette hair that hung at her shoulders, and of course, when she blushed, every boy would stop in their tracks.

I chuckled to myself, recounting many memories of Bella blushing at one of my comments, regarding her love life or some silly crush that she 'apparently' had. I knew those were all lies now.

That last thought brought on a huge wave of jealousy. What if Bella had gotten over me? If she had found someone new in Phoenix, Arizona. Knowing her, all the boys their would be after her, and she was bound to have chosen one.

He would be tall, strong, handsome. Someone to catch her every time she tripped, someone to be there for her when her emotions got too much.

How I wish I was that guy.

---

_"Hey Edward" _Phoebe sung as she sat down slowly in the seat opposite me. I'd never noticed Phoebe much before, I'd always been to occupied with Bella, but Phoebe seemed different to the other girls. She was Bella's old friend, and just like me, she was slightly alone when Bella moved away.

Phoebe was pretty, with a dusting of freckles lightly over her nose and natural bright red hair, waving down to the middle of her back. I smiled at her and greeted her back.

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?" I grinned, she smiled sweetly back at me, whilst taking a bite of her sandwich. I'd really forgotten how much I liked Phoebe.

The conversation carried on generally throughout the rest of lunch, the gaps in our chat were filled by Emmett's constant rubbish, talking about sports and what we'd all done over the break.

Once lunch ended Phoebe and I walked to class, carrying on our small talk conversation from earlier. She was a lot like Bella, but different in ways.

Over the next few weeks Phoebe and I became close friends, she was the most trusting person I knew in _Forks _and I actually really liked her. After school we'd sometimes hang out, one time we went to the park, that was the rainy day when everything changed between us.

"Edward" She'd called, the rain soaking us back as we ran down the hill towards both our homes. "I really need to tell you something." She shouted as we both stumbled over the dark gravel. "I lo--" She shouted once again, but was cut off by the huge clap of thunder over our heads, by this time we were outside my porch, we both laughed as we jumped inside, pulling off our wet jackets to dry.

I kinda guess what she was going to say that day, but made no assumptions, I didn't know if I was ready after Bella. I'd always miss her, and somewhere in my heart I still do, just not as strong anymore, and by the looks of things at the moment, she didn't miss me at all.

I grimaced as those thoughts ran through my mind. _She must miss me, I mean, we were best friends for years. _I chuckled to myself, what was I thinking, Bella's phones probally broke or something.

**Suckish chapter, sorry =[ somethings gotta happen soon, about 2 chaps till she moves back okay? then big stuff will happen. which POV next chap? I have ideas for both, just not sure which to do first. YOU DECIDE XD review pretty please -innocentface-**

**love x**


	6. Red

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys, my mind hasn't been working and I just haven't been able to write, oh yeah, and I also have a life :P anyways the next chapter after this should be up sooner than later, due to my mind returning. Oh yeah, Have any of you read The Host? PM/REVIEW me x**

**C H A P T E R S I X**

**R E D**

**BPOV**

"You don't have to do this guys, I can do it myself" I spoke to Sarah and Jessica, crowding around my face and hair with so many beauty products it was hard to count.

Tonight; Jacob was picking me up at 7 to take us on our first date. Over the past few months our friendship had progressed into something more, ofcourse I still thought of Jacob as a friend but I'm pretty sure that I'd learn to love him soon. Jacob told me about his feelings a few days back, guilt plunged through me as he spoke the words, ofcourse, even though I never saw him, never spoke to him due to pain, I still loved Edward through and through, but low and behold, I accepted Jacob's offer.

I felt myself being proded and pulled as I kept my eyes squeezed shut. I heard giggles from the two girls torturing me with curling tongs and mascara wands.

"Please can I see now guys, you know how much I hate waiting, and I bet you I'll look absolutely ridiculous!" I moaned at them both, after hours of waiting.

"Bella; are you disrespecting my beauty skills?" Sarah snapped. "And no, you can't look just yet." I screamed on the inside as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay okay, you're done. Look in the mirror whilst I go and answer _your door_." Sarah shouted as she skipped off down my stairs, I heard Jessica sigh as she flopped down on my bed a few metres away. She'd recently been rejected by Mike; her recent 'love intrest.' To be honest, I couldn't see it.

Mike had blonde short hair carefully spiked up with _a lot_ of styling gel, puppy dog features and an annoying personality. Apparently he'd turned her down because he likes someone else.

"Don't worry Jess." I comforted her. "I'm sure Mike will see how wonderful you are really soon! He's not stupid enough to miss out on someone as wonderful as you." I cringed at the thought of someone being with _Mike_.

That minute my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of small talk coming from just outside the front door of my small house.

I slowly opened one of my eyes to reveal another woman replacing where my reflection used to be. She had long curling dark hair and flawless features. Her eyes were smokey with a dark purple shadowing above. She wore a long flowing midnight blue dress, stopping just below her knee, revealing her pale legs, fitted with _very high heels. _I died a little inside at the thought of wearing these, and that's when I realised. The woman was me, Bella Swan.

"Bella! Hurry up and get down here, Jacob's waiting!" Alice screeched up the stairs. Jessica was still laying on the bed with her hands on her head and eyes closed.

I took a short step forward as I reached out for something to hold onto, just incase I fell, which was very likely for me.

I grabbed my black long shoulder purse off my bedside table and took long strides toward the staircase, grabbing the stair rail as soon as possible.

"Wow Bella, you look a-amazing." Jacob stuttered as I felt my heart skip a beat. Sure I had feelings for Jake, not strong, but it was nice to know that someone actually liked me.

"Thanks Jake; you don't look too bad yourself" I smiled as I noticed Jacob's outfit. He was wearing a dark brown button down shirt with long sleeves; paired with black jeans and trainers. The posh-casual look.

He grinned as I got to the bottom of the stairs and linked my arm with his. _Just for the safety of not falling over. _I thought to myself, letting Jacob think otherwise.

I said goodbye to my friends who were leaving my place just after us and walked down my slippery pathway arm in arm with Jacob. He helped me step into his recently re-modelled Rabbit.

We drove towards the restaurant without hesitation, I wondered silently how the night would go. If I would kiss him at the end. If I would realise that he wasn't the one for me.

_Ofcourse he isn't silly, Edward is._

I gasped as I heard the voice at the back of my head, screaming at me in my mind. Jacob turned towards me with a confused look.

"Sorry, just hiccups." I muttered back, he seemed to believe it.

When we arrived at the venue Jacob helped me out of his small car, and walked me up towards the entrance. The cooling night air brushed against my skin, I still hadn't gotten used to how much warmer it was here than it was in Forks.

It would rain there constantly. My hair would always be damp and my shoes used to dissapear quickly.

As we stepped inside the restaurant, arms linked, Jacob spoke to the desk man, telling him his name and explaining out reservation. The waitor showed us too our table and pulled out my chair to sit down.

The place was quiet, with red carpets and walls, I was guessing, symbolising love. The table cloths were a cream and silky against my bear skin.

When it came for our time to order, I chose Mushroom Raviolli, one of my favourites, Jacob chose the same.

Throughout the evening we chatted casually, talking about our interests and former lives before me moved around.

"Two sisters and just me, though it seems like my dad is still a kid seeing as I have to look after him a lot of the time. He's in a wheelchair you see, but don't give me sympathy treatment please, it gets tiring after a while. What about you?" Jacob chuckled, I smiled back, not wanting to upset him.

"I've got a sister, named Emily, she's a total pain a lot of the time but she has her nice moments. What are your sisters called?" I moaned about my sister, thinking about how much she wanted to 'double' with me. I mean, she was only 10!

"Rachel and Rebecca, they both live away from home. Rebecca got married and moved away a few years back, and Rachel is at univercity early, the nerd." He laughed, Jacob seemed to be a sun. Always radiating heat, therefore happiness.

When the evening was over, Jacob refused to let me pay, pushing my money back in my hand as he handed the waitress the money and a tip. She gave him a smile and a wink as I felt the jealousy brewing up inside of me.

We drove back to my house and Jacob walked me too my door, guiding me through the darkness, helping me with my dreaded heels, which were now absolutely killing my feet.

When we arrived at my door I turned towards him and smiled.

"Thankyou for tonight Jacob, I really enjoyed it, so, um, I'll see you tomorrow? It's school right..." I trailed off towards the end as I saw a glint in Jacob's eye.

"Don't mention it, I had a great time to, but there's just one thing I gotta do before I go..." He trailed off aswell as he leaned in towards me.

And thats when I realised.

Red also symbolised danger.

**I DID ITTTTTTTTT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully, the wait won't be as long this time. The song that helped me for this one is Naive - The Kooks (Or Lily Allen) up too you, I like them both.**

**So basically, Bella is realising she's not over Eddieeee (: -hopes-**

**OMEE! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN GUYYSSS?**

**review review review. if you love me that is**

**xx**


End file.
